The Search For Sora's Heart
by Pikpixie03
Summary: A new evil force has just been released and Sora, Riku, Leon, and Cloud are out of commission. Can a trio of Nobodies save the day? I've redone Chappy one! Temporary hiatus
1. Prologue and A Darkness Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own the game!! Wow, there goes two seconds of my life that I'll never get back….

Authoress' Notes: I don't like Kairi…at all. Especially, when the little slut doesn't seem to mind that her friends, Riku and Sora, are rivaling each other over her. I can tell that she can't wait to get older so she can get laid by both guys. Riku, Sora, you two need to raise your standards and find another girl. Some of the names mentioned in the fic are mine. You'll know when you read it. I'll take any and all good comments and criticisms or ideas for this fic. Such as what world the heroes of this fic will go that has not appeared in the games. Wow, this may end up as pretty long story. All flames will be either be ignored, or sent to Sephiroth for him to use in Kairi's big bonfire! Enjoy, the fic! (Yes, they will be cursing, though I don't know how bad.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Search For Sora's Heart

Prologue

The World of Divine Hope, formerly known as the World That Never Was. This newly named world is the new Traverse Town for those in other worlds that were taken over to meet and reunite with friends. It is primarily used for the heroes of all worlds to come and relax for some time to get away from the everyday life of their worlds. But in reality, it's used as the meeting area for the KH Guardians, or Guardians for short, since unfortunately, the Heartless and Nobodies are still present everywhere.

The Guardians was created from the heroes of different worlds. Each hero(es) or heroine(s), is the guardian of their respective worlds and they meet up every month to give status reports on how well their worlds are holding up against the Nobodies and Heartless. If needed, Sora goes out to help the world that is in danger of a Heartless and Nobody overrun. Once the meetings are done and if every world is fine, the heroes are free to do what they wish for the rest of the time they are there. Like shopping, hanging out, making friends, and play games. Especially the Struggle Tournament that Sora had brought over from Twilight Town.

Everyone loved Struggle and participated every time they got a chance, but were forbidden to start one in their worlds for fear of throwing everything off balance. An Annual Struggle tournament was always held at the end of every year for the fun of it. And at the end of the tournament there was a party held in the honor of the winner of the tournament. And today is no different, everyone had just finished the tournament and are throwing the party right now…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: A Darkness Released

As always, it was a clear and starry night in the World of Divine Hope. Everyone was at Palace of Keyblades, which used to be known as Palace of Empty Hearts, for the Struggle winner's party. By everyone's surprise, this year's winner was Olette of Twilight Town. Everyone applauded for the girl's win and Sora presented the belt to her at the party while Hayner gawked at the fact that she, of all people, had won. Seifer, simmering over the his loss to Olette, stood next to Cloud, who smirked slightly over the ordeal.

"I can't believe I lost to her." Seifer griped outwardly, though he was actually proud that someone other than Hayner and Sora had won the tournament. Fuu stood next to him, watching the cermony with disinterest. "Next time." she said in monotone, sticking by her leader and trying in her own odd way to comfort him. Rai was in complete shock and was running around telling everyone that Seifer hadn't feeling well at the tournament or that he purposely lost so Olette could win for once.

After Sora had presented the Championship belt to Olette and said his congratulations, he announced the start of Winner's party. As the signal to start, he lifted his Keyblade, twirled it once, and threw it into the air. Fireworks exploded and illuminated the night sky, which can be seen easily through the palace's large windows. Everyone cheered for the event as Sora caught his Keyblade expertly.

_"Let's PARTY!!"_ the young king declared and everyone again erupted in cheer as music started while food and sweets were delivered. Everyone in room quickly went about their partying business while others headed straight for the dance floor or buffet table. Kairi was chatting with the other Princesses of Heart, Riku was talking to Leon and Aerith, King Mickey was dancing with Queen Minnie, Goofy was flirting with Clarabelle and Donald was getting an earful from Daisy for missing their date again.

Sora was sitting at one of the many tables scattered about the room, eating his fill of food. He was enjoying the festivities and the sounds of laughter when he suddenly felt a painful pulse rack his body. It wasn't painful enough for him to cry out, but just enough to paralyze him for a few seconds. Sora froze as he waited of the wave of pain to pass, his eyes wide with surprise.

_What was that? _Sora thought as he breathed slowly. The pulse afflicted him again, this time it was a little more painful, at least enough to cause him flinch. _What's wrong with me?_ The teenager let his breath out in a low hiss as shadow covered him. He looked up quickly in surprise to see Yuffie holding a glass of punch. She was looking at him with concern.

"Hey, are you okay, Sora?" the ninja asked, noticing the pale color of his skin. The teenager flinched inwardly at the question. He rubbed at one of his arms with one hand in hopes of getting back some color.

He smiled faintly, "Uh, yeah."

"You don't look well. Are you sick?"

"Uh, no. I'm fine, I just ate too fast."

"Oh." Yuffie didn't look convinced about his answer.

Sora thought quickly. "I'm going upstairs for bit. Y'know to be on the safe side. I don't wanna puke all over the floor during a party."

The ninja grinned slightly. "Right. That'll be a social killer."

"Yup. I'll see you later, Yuffie."

"Later, Sora."

The teenager got up and scurried up the stairs to the balcony above as Yuffie watched him go. When he was out sight, she frowned to herself. The kid was good, but pretty much sucked at lying. The female ninja saw right through his little act. She turned and headed straight for Leon. She spotted him talking to Aerith and Riku with Cloud not too far from them.

"Oh, come on Leon. At least say that you're happy and proud of Sora." Aerith said as she smiled. Leon didn't give a reply but pursed his mouth shut at the request.

Riku grinned at the response, "Ah, I see you don't like to show you're emotions much."

"No, he doesn't like people reading him. He's just like Cloud." The flower girl turned to smile at the busterswordsman, who sitting on the edge of a table in his usual, cool like manner. He opened one blue eye to look at her irritably.

"I heard that." Cloud muttered as Yuffie jogged up to them. She had a look of concern on her face as she stepped up to them. They turned to her with some smiles and holding some glasses of punch.

"Hey, guys." she greeted as she stood next to Leon.

"Hey, Yuf." they greeted back, knowing that she was about to just explode from the excitement of the party. But to everyone's suprise, she wasn't bouncing around the room in hyper Yuffie mode.

"Um, I think there's something wrong with Sora." she whispered, so that no one else heard her words. The foursome's smiles faded. How could anything be wrong? They've just about finished rebuilding Radiant Garden, Organization XIII was finished, and all was well. Granted, that there's still Heartless and minor Nobodies to deal with day in and day out but they were manageable. And Sora was just as hyper and cheerful as can be...

Right?

-------------------------------------------------

Sora reached the top of the stairs as another pulse of pain rocked through him, causing him to rear back in agony. He caught himself with the rail before he could end up falling back down the steps and collapsed to his knees as his body quivered in pain. Once the pain subsided a bit to a bearable level, the teenager pushed off from the wall and stumbled into the room where the balcony was located. Another painful throb shook through him, causing him to let out a soft cry of pain and fell to his knees again. He grabbed the front of his shirt and breathed heavily.

_What's going on? What's with this pain?_ Sora thought as he tried to ease the pain which now came in waves. He fell to his side as they became unbearable and curled up to try to supress them. He whimpered and withered on the floor as the pulses turned into waves of pain that crashed over and over within him. A familiar voice, but darker in tone growled at him.

_**"I demand that you release me now!"**_ the voice hissed angrily as the young king continued to wither on the floor. Sora cried softly as he tried to think of who it was but the pain clouded his thoughts.

_W-who are you?_

_**"Who am I? Oh, please, it's obvious that you should know who I am!"**_

The teenager tried to make sense of what was going on and figure out who the voice was. He had no idea who it was but the voice sounded so familiar. Just who was this? Another wave of pain and Sora was growling from it.

_I don't know who you are!_

_**"Then forget it! Release me NOW!"**_ the voice snarled angrily. The Choosen Keyblader shook his head and curled up into a ball, trying to cope with the burning pain. The voice grumbled a bit at the teenager's refusal and hissed darkly. _**"Then WRITHE in agony you fool!!"**_

Sora's eyes widen as pain surged through him, nearly causing him to scream out. The Keyblade wielder thrashed wildly on the floor and arched his back as the seemingly endless pain coursed through his body. The pain was so strong that he thought it was ripping him apart but he refused to scream. The pluse ended and he relaxed, feeling the muscles in his body twitch and jerk awkwardly from the pain.

He breathed heavily as he tried to keep himself from passing out. _Come on, Sora, think! W-who is that voice? If you want to kick the dude's ass you better not pass out and --! _Another wave spiked up and Sora arched his back again, mouth open in a silent scream of agony. He didn't know how long he could take this and wished that he didn't lie to Yuffie.

_Please...some...one...help..._

--------------------------------------------------

"What do mean?" Riku asked warily, gripping his glass. Sora's his best friend, if anything was wrong... He gripped the glass a little tighter. Cloud and Leon noticed Riku's grip was straining the cup. Yuffie looked uncertain, like she couldn't pick out what exactly was wrong.

"I don't know, but he looked sick. The kid said he was fine, but I saw right through that little lie." the ninja replied in a low voice.

Cloud frowned at the idea of Sora being sick and lying about it. The teenager never lied unless something was very wrong and he knew this because of how the boy acted. Whenever he lied, Sora acted like Cloud, dodging questions and being moody until he felt ready to tell the truth. The busterswordsman placed his glass on the table and left the group, heading for the stairs he saw Sora went to. The others watched him go and noted that he took the steps two at a time. Aerith smiled.

"He's worried about Sora and is going to check up on him." she said softly to the group as he disappeared from their sight. "I'm sure he's fine so we shouldn't worry."

The group still looked a little uncertain but relaxed a bit. Leon glanced at Riku's cup and noticed that he still hadn't loosen his grip. Which resulted in half of the glass being webbed with cracks. The teeanger looked in embarrassed at the Gunblader's comment of him worrying too much and tossed the glass away in the trash. Aerith countered his comment on Riku with her own. Saying, that he shouldn't talk since she saw him gripping the table tightly. Leon pursed his mouth as he looked away to hide the blush creeping over his face. The ninja still didn't look convinced.

"If you say so, Aerith. I guess Sora is just fine. Maybe I was worrying too much as well." Yuffie murmured, taking a sip of punch.

--------------------------------------------------

Cloud bounded up the steps and heard a whimper. Knowing that it was Sora, he pushed open the door and stared in horror at the scene before him. "Oh, shit..." he breathed as he watched the teenager convulse on the floor. He ran to him and tried to get him to calm down but the teen too much in pain to notice him.

"Stop... pain... want... to... leave... can't... go...!" Sora babbled breathlessly as he thrashed blindly in Cloud's arms. The lone wolf wrapped his arms around the teenager's upper body, trapping his flailing arms to his sides, and tried to make sense as to just what hell was going on. The Keyblade master only responded to this tactic by kicking out with his legs and squirmed around fiercely.

"Sora! Sora, you need to tell me what's wrong." he hissed in a low voice, worrying over the young king.

He didn't want to freak anyone out at the party, which will only result in making things worse. All people do when seeing someone like this is just stand there and stare at them, which doesn't help matters. The Keyblade master struggled violently against his friend, managing to free one of his arms and claw at the lone warrior's arms.

Having no other choice, Cloud whirled Sora around and pinned him to the floor. He held the teenager's arms against the floor and sat on his legs so he wouldn't kick out. But it didn't seem to affect Sora since he continued to resist.

"Leave... Cloud..." the young teenager mumbled as he tried to break out of Cloud's hold. The lone warrior blinked in confusion. What the hell did that mean? _Leave Cloud? Leave Cloud what? Did he mean for me to leave? Or he thinks there's someone out there trying to get to me by messing with him? Other than Sephiroth I can't think of anyone else trying to mess with me. _Cloud thought as he tried figure out how to help Sora, who withered on the floor. This was scaring him. The fact that someone who risked his life to help him was writhing in pain, _**possibly dying**_, on the floor and he couldn't do jack to help.

It scared him badly.

-------------

Cloud was still there.

He was still there even after Sora had told him to leave. This wasn't good. The teenager's resistance to the waves of pain was diminishing quickly with each one that passed into him. But the voice kept the waves coming for its own pleasure. He wanted the pain to stop but in order to do that he had to release the voice. Only he didn't know who the voice was or how to free him. Even if he did know about the who and how, he wouldn't release him anyway.

Sora wasn't about to unleash Evil upon the worlds just to allow himself a few minutes of relief. He was a _Hero_, for godsake's, this what being a hero was all about. You bite through the personal pain so that no one else will ever go that suffering. The young king growled and gasped from the another pluse of agony that ran through him, his vision blurring. This wasn't good either. His strength was weakening rapidly and he had to find out who this was and warn Cloud so he can warn the others. But it was impossible to think with all this pain going through him.

_**"Still resisting are you?"**_

_I'm not letting you go._

_**"You will. It's just a matter of time before you do. Which is pretty soon from the looks of your condition."**_

_I'd rather go up against Xemnas again with a wooden sword, get captured and magically electrocuted to death._

_**"I'd like to say that can be arranged but you've already destroyed him. Besides, I'm far worse than he is."**_

_Really?_

The voice laughed coldly.

_**"Hell yeah. But before I tell just how bad I am and that you can't stop me from creating chaos and all that, I feel like telling you who I am."**_

_So you're just going to tell me who you are?_

This was great! If this guy reveals his identity then he can tell Cloud, who could probably find a way to stop him! But why does the voice so damn familiar?

_**"I'm not going reveal it just like that. I'm going to give you a hint as to who I am."**_

_And just how in the hell can a hint help me figure out who you are?! For all I know you can some surviving member of Organization XIII!_

_**"Believe me, I'm not. Anyway, the rage and hatred you feel deep in your heart is what gives me strength. I feed off your pain and suffering. Your sorrow is my hope. As long as the Heartless and Nobodies still exist, I'll always be here. Actually, I'm here no matter what happens to them."**_

The young Keybearer whimpered from the pain still coursing through him as the strange yet familiat voice went on, uncaringly.

_**"As Leon once said, **__"There is a darkness within every heart."__** And you saw it for yourself, who I am. You felt it and you enjoyed it. Of course it was short living at the time but still... You enjoyed the power it gave you for those times so much. You just need to remember it. Think back a while. Your dreams from back then and what you experienced earlier this year portray to what I am."**_

Sora thought for second before his eyes widen in realization. It can't be! But he was destroyed, wasn't he?! No, this kind of thing cannot die easily... if it could ever die. The voice laughed at the expression horror in the teen's eyes.

_YOU?!_

_**"That's right! ME! Here's your prize!"**_

Sora's eyes went wide as the final wave of pain crashed into him. This took the pain he already was feeling to a whole new level, a level he couldn't bear as he tried to brace against it. The voice laughed darkly as the wave finally overcame Sora...

_Aaaaaghaaaahaa! _

Cloud stared at the Keybearer as his body stiffened, eyes wide in terror before he thrashed violently again. The lone warrior tried to restrain him but was thrown off. Cloud couldn't help but sit there and watch in horror as Sora's body quivered violently on the tiled floor in spams. The Keybearer continued to thrash trying to fight off the pain as an eerie light radiated from his body.

"What the f-" Cloud didn't finish when Sora arched his back, his entire being glowing and screamed...

--------------------------------------------

_"AAAGGH!"_ Everyone in the Hall of Hopeful Melodies turned as one to the scream in the balcony far above them. Was that Sora? Riku, Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie looked up at the balcony then at each other. That was Sora! Just then there was an explosion of magical black light and Cloud came flying out of the balcony room, landing hard on his back on top the table next to them.

The very force of his landing crushed the table and left small crater in the floor. Everyone stared at him as a dark laughter filled the air, sending chills through the spines of those in the hall. Cloud struggled to his feet and nearly fell over but Aerith caught him and looked at him in worry.

"Cloud, what happened?" Aerith asked in confusion as she slung one of his arms over her shoulders. The warrior was completely dazed from the explosion and landing but managed to say one thing. "Sora..." he murmured dizzily as the flower girl sat him down on one of the undamaged chairs. Cloud was covered in scratches, his clothes and scarf were torn and singed. He looked like he went through all nine levels of hell and back in under five seconds.

Riku took one look at Cloud and made a run for the stairs to check on Sora when something black leapt from the balcony and landed gracefully on the floor on its two feet. Everyone in the room froze and gasped at the figure that stood in the middle of the room that wore a predatory grin. Cloud stood, held his arm up in front of Aerith in defense and narrowed his eyes. This was the creature that attacked him and caused Sora so much pain.

Donald and Goofy looked at the creature and paled. They recognized it very well and hid behind a table to avoid looking at it anymore. Leon noticed their response and kept it in mind. The dark creature smiled at Cloud as the dark wisps around its body worked quickly to finish the form.

_**"I hope you're still willing to fight, Cloud, because that was just too quick."**_ the creature hissed darkly, _**"After all, you **_**are**_** trying to get something back. Something precious that I took from Sora..."**_

Cloud growled, blue eyes flashing angrily but didn't move. He knew all too well that this thing was trying to rile him up on purpose. Leon stepped toward the creature and glared at it. "Just what the _**hell**_ did you do to Sora!?" he snapped, wishing that he could shove the _Gunblade_ in its head but-

The shadow's grin grew wider as it turned to him. _**"But if you did that without knowing who I am or what I have, you could very well kill Sora yourself."**_

Leon's eye widen in astonishment. _How did it-?_

_**"Know what you were thinking? Quite easy, really."**_ it sneered, _**"You've always had trouble masking your emotions."**_

"What!?"

_**"Oh, come on. If Sora could see it then anyone could. The only reason why you worry over the boy so much when he's not in your line of sight is because you think of him as a younger brother. One who is much too young to take on the task of saving the worlds."**_

Leon bristled at the shadow's words and brought out the _Gunblade_, trying his best to get his anger under control. The shadow smiled and held out its clawed hand as something glowed brightly in its palm. It smiled at the bright object that was reforming itself.

_**"To answer your question as to what I have that could kill Sora is this little beauty..."**_ it hissed darkly as the little object finally reformed itself into the shape of a heart.

Everyone in the room looked at it in horror, even Cloud was shocked. It...it...it couldn't be! The little heart that glowed in a soft rose color and pulsed with life... A life that should be, by all means, here to destory this shadow creature. A life that was full of laughter and courage. It just wasn't true! That was Sora's heart! This thing had stolen Sora's heart and was holding at it like it was damn medal!

Suddenly, little black wisps of tendrils wrapped around the little heart and were tugging it down into the creature's palm. The heart was turning black...it was tainting the purity of it! Wait...no...it was something far worse than that! Riku's eyes widen in horrified realization. The shadow was _**absorbing **_the heart!! Once the heart disappeared, the shadow grinned as its formation was finally complete, flexing its hand in glee. The creature that stood in the center of the room now took on the mirror image of the Keybearer...Sora.

"Aarrgh!" Riku raged as he dashed at the shadow Sora, his weapon _Way to the Dawn_ drawn and ready to beat the creature senseless. The shadow didn't seem to notice as the silver haired teen charged at him until it looked up at him with glowing white eyes and grinned suddenly.

_**"Dark Sphere."**_ Shadow Sora held up his clawed hand and fired off a blast of dark energy in a shape of an energy orb. Riku dodged it but the black ball swerved, grew twice as big and slammed right into the teenager, sending him flying into the buffet table. People screamed at the fight that was starting and began fleeing to the doors as Leon jumped into the fray. Yuffie grabbed a random wrist from one of the fleeing people and pulled him aside. The wrist belonged to Jack Sparrow of Port Royal, who looked at her in surprise. She remembered him from Sora's stories of his adventures, he was a pirate of that world and not the most favorite of their people but he did get Sora out of a few scrapes.

"Jack! You need to get these people out of here and to safety! Tell them to get to the transporters!" Yuffie exclaimed over the noise of the fight going on behind them. A Dark Sphere flew overhead, causing the pirate to duck the flying projectile before he nodded. He probably knew it was better to cooperate in an area the he didn't know much about than trying to figure everything out the hard way.

"Aye, love! I see a profit in this for me as well." the pirate agreed and left to corral the others to the transporters. Leon came flying back and slammed into the band equipment set up on stage and collapsed against the mess. Shadow Sora seemingly phased in from nowhere using Sora's _Quick Run_ ability and threw out a new attack at the Gunblade wielder.

_**"Shadow Blade!"**_

A blade of dark energy shot toward Leon, who rolled painfully out of the way as the wave sliced the instruments into pieces. He looked around wildly for the creature but it had already phased in behind him, a predatory grin on its face.

Yuffie saw it and screamed for her friend's attention, _"LEON! BEHIND YOU!"_

Too late, the shadow had already grabbed ahold of the _Gunblade_ wielder's shoulders, bent him back toward itself and gave a powerful kick in the back, sending him sailing into the air. But it was still with him and continued to kick him in the back with one foot then the other, all in a rapid motion. Leon couldn't register anything else but the pain being forced upon his spine. He couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't do anything but trying not to scream in agony.

Suddenly, it ended just as quickly as it started. And Leon had felt the bliss of relief on his back when the attack stopped. Maybe the shadow had phased away to attack Cloud, Yuffie or Riku? The Gunblader wanted to relax but knew he couldn't afford that when there's a crazed shadow creature running around. Leon's eyes went wide in shock as the creature phased back with a object held high over its head and still wearing that damn wild smile.

That's when everything slowed to a crawl. The creature swung his new found weapon downward, slamming it into Leon's chest. The burst of unbelievable pain coursing through the Gunblader's body. The scream of pain that escaped his mouth despite his efforts to keep it shut. Then the horror when he saw the weapon that was still pressed against his chest, up close. It was the Keyblade... no... it's the Dark Keyblade that Xemnas's Heartless wielded when it possessed Riku's body!

_How in the hell did he get it?!_ Leon thought in horror, _Unless he... aw hell... He stole the hearts of the Seven Princesses!_

_**"That's right. I did steal them, which I can tell you know that by the look in your eyes."**_ Shadow Sora hissed softly, _**"Happy Landings!"**_

Leon screamed once more from pain and rage as his body was hurled downwards from the force of the blow, heading straight back toward the battered stage.

Yuffie shrieked in terror as she watched her partner plow through the ruined stage and screamed again when it completely collapsed and buried him underneath the debris. She wanted to help but couldn't leave Aerith's side, it was her job to protect the flower girl. It was either that or have a pissed off Cloud coming after her.

Riku raged again and charged after the shadow just as it landed from taking out Leon. It turned toward him and twirled the Dark Keyblade in its hand and grinned. Seeing the weapon, Riku's eyes went wide and slowed down in his charge as shock and horror overcame him. That was a mistake as Shadow Sora seized the moment of the sliver haired teen's hestitation and rushed in for his own attack.

_**"Dark Ars Arcanum!"**_ Shadow Sora hissed evilly with wicked grin on his face. His eyes shifted from white to red at the call of the attack and became a blur of black. Riku yelped out in surprise as he was caught in the flurry of swings and could do nothing to break away from it. But what stopped him from trying to block was the way the shadow moved in the attack and could almost see Sora's image overlapping him and that sent chills down his spine.

Shadow Sora grinned impishly as he could easily tell that the teenager was once again distracted and fading quickly under the onslaught of swings. Not only that, he could tell that he was nearing the end of his combo and needed to get this fool out of the way. The shadow's grin grew wider as an idea came to mind.

At the end of his combo and using Riku's lack of concentration, Shadow Sora spun around (a 360) and slammed the blade against Riku's arm, putting force into it. There was a loud and sickening _crack!_ and Riku howled in agony as the bone in his arm shattered. He stumbled away from the creature, clutched his broken arm and continued to scream.

The pain that streaked through him was powerful and paralyzing, he couldn't do anything to stop this thing from doing what it wants with a broken arm. Even if he tried, the pain would stop him dead and the condition could worsen from his moving. He collapsed to his knees and cradled his arm and glared vemonously at the shadow that merely grinned at him.

Cloud decided at that moment, that this thing had to go and it had to go now before it decided to kill them other than beating them half to death. It seemed that the shadow probably knew what went through his mind as it turned to him and continued wearing that damned predatory grin. It turned to him fully, ignoring Riku completely since now that the teen didn't pose a threat anymore. The two were focused on one another and circled each other slowly. Cloud glanced over at Yuffie and Aerith and saw that were well away from him on the otherside of the large room.

He looked back in time to see the shadow charging at him while he was distracted and activated his attack. Cloud hid a grin at the action, knowing well that it was the _Ars Arcanum_ and blocked it. He'd seen Sora use it a lot and knew how to block it very well. This apparently pissed the shadow off when it saw that its attack wasn't working and leaped away from the lone wolf before he had a chance to counterattack.

It glared at him and flung its weapon at him in a perfect imatation of _Strike Raid_. Cloud held his weapon in front of him and angled it, causing the shadow's weapon ricocheted off. He then noticed that the shadow had disappeared. It had phased in, caught its weapon in mid air and flung it again. This was repeated several times, Shadow Sora using _Strike Raid_ and Cloud blocking it. And the lone warrior didn't understand why. Why was it still using _Strike Raid_ if it wasn't doing anything? Realization dawned on him then and grinned slightly.

"I get it. I don't have anything in a way of long range attacks and you knew that. Clever." he murmured to himself and felt a sudden chill run down his spine. He blinked as he blocked another _Strike Raid_. Now he was confused. Something was wrong about this... but what? Shadow Sora was still there flinging his weapon like it was nobody's business and he yet to hit him with it. So why did it feel wrong?

Then he felt it, a strong grip on his shoulders and soft jeer behind him.

_**"It was much more clever than that Cloud."**_ the real Shadow Sora hissed darkly and Cloud froze. Real realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. The Shadow Sora in front of him that was using _Strike Raid_ was a fake! The shadow clone grinned wickedlyat him before it vanished into the thin air. It was a distraction and he fell for it! Cloud berated himself for falling for the trap. _It was all so simple!_ When he looked away to check on Yuffie and Aerith, Shadow Sora cloned himself and sent the clone to attack while he sneaked around behind. _Damn it!!_

_**"Dance Kick!"**_ Cloud felt the barrage of kicks slam him in the back and knew he was about to undergo the same punishment as Leon did. The kicks pushed him into the air as the lone wolf looked over his shoulder and saw Shadow Sora's grin. The shadow creature had something else on mind for him.

_**"Wild Dance!"**_ Shadow Sora laughed and within seconds it was nothing but a blur of black that surrounded Cloud. And the busterswordsman felt the full fury of the shadow's flurry of scratches and kicks. All excuted in an exotic and savage dance.

Yuffie and Aerith watched in horror as Cloud struggled wildly, trapped in the black whirlwind that was Shadow Sora itself. And getting a ton of injuries from rapid attack. His clothes and scarf were getting tattered and torn; his body and face were bleeding from the multiple wounds that were being afflicted upon him. And he couldn't break free from it. No matter how much he struggled and thrashed, Cloud couldn't escape Shadow Sora's favorite move.

The two women were completely mesmerized by the chaotic dance that Shadow Sora did while attacking. But they were quickly snapped out of it as the dance ended in a powerful two feet kick to Cloud's stomach that sent both fighters racing to the floor with a loud _BAM!_ When the dust settled, all they could see was a large crater, but something leaped up from it.

They shrieked in terror when they realized that it was Shadow Sora who came out of it, perfectly fine and healthy. It looked at them and a vicious grin slowly spread across its face. Yuffie held up a shruiken and stood in front of Aerith protectively, terrified beyond belief. How can she win against something that took out Cloud, Leon, and Riku like they were nothing?!

_**"This was fun and all but I've got to go! Later!"**_ Shadow Sora jeered and phased out of sight, laughing. Its demonical laughter echoed throughout the hall as Yuffie told Aerith to check on Sora while she checked on the others. The flower girl scurried up the stairs to the balcony as the ninja ran toward Riku, who was the closest one.

Riku stood up carefully, trying not to move his arm much and looked rather pissed. The ninja check him over and asked if he was fine, even though she knew it was a stupid question to ask. The teenager shook his head and growled angrily. At least he was fine compared to the others. Yuffie ran toward Leon, who was already up and shoving debris away from himself. She helped a bit and looked concerned when he straggered out and wrapped one arm around his side.

"Are you okay, Leon?" she asked worriedly. He sighed and shook his head at the question.

"Beaten to a pulp by some shadow thing and breaking several ribs doesn't qualify as being okay." Leon muttered bitterly, using the _Gunblade_ as a prop to lean on. The three of them headed toward Cloud and gasped at the damage done to him. He was completely unconscious at the bottom of the crater his body created. His clothes were ragged and torn open; scrapes and bruises covered his being. And he was bleeding pretty badly all over the place. He was the worst one of all in taking the full brunt of Shadow Sora's fury. It didn't look like he's going to heal fast enough to fight again for a long while. Just then Aerith screamed from the balcony above.

There in front of her, heaped on the tiled floor, unconscious, were _**two**_ bodies...

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: The Return of A Trio of Shadows!

Riku, Leon and Cloud are out of comission and Shadow Sora still runs freely and someone has to stop him. But who? Looks like its up to an unsuspected ally to take up the task. But he can't do it by himself, Yuffie and Aerith can't go with him since they have to care for the others and protect Sora's body. Who will go with him? He has an idea but will Kingdom Hearts grant his wish?

---------------------------------------------------

_Dodging fire spells from Riku, Leon, and Cloud fans. _

Pikpixie03: I'm sorry! But I couldn't help it! Hurting them makes 'em really cute! Please read and Review!

_Fans still throwing out fire spells. _

Pikpixie03: _Responds by hurling plushies of the three (Riku, Leon and Cloud) at them. _

_They stop and play with the plushies. _

Pikpixie03: _Sneaks away_


	2. A Trio of Shadows Return!

Disclaimer: I don't own the game!! Wow, there goes two seconds of my life that I'll never get back….

Authoress' Notes: I don't like Kairi…at all. Especially, when the little slut doesn't seem to mind that her friends, Riku and Sora, are rivaling each other over her. I can tell that she can't wait to get older so she can get laid by both guys. Riku, Sora, you two need to raise your standards and find another girl. Some of the names mentioned in the fic are mine. You'll know when you read it. I'll take any and all good comments and criticisms or ideas for this fic. Such as what world the heroes of this fic will go that has not appeared in the games. Wow, this may end up as pretty long story. All flames will be either be ignored, or sent to Sephiroth for him to use in Kairi's big bonfire! Enjoy, the fic! (Yes, they will be cursing, though I don't know how bad.)

**Final Note:** _I'M SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG DELAY IN THIS CHAPPY!_ But I'm still under a writer's block for the whole thing. Which is odd since I barely got a chance to start it. This chappy is mostly a recap of KH2 for those who haven't played the game or something. That and I'm just putting together what I thought had happened, and placed in my own explainations on some stuff, okay? So sorry!

I figured out how badly they're going to curse... It'll be pretty bad but I have this at rated T or something.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: The Return of A Trio of Shadows!

Leon and Riku quickly but carefully ran up the stairs while Yuffie carried Cloud on her back as Aerith continued to shriek. They entered the room and saw the flower girl point at the tiled floor and cry out. "There's two! Oh, god, there's **two**!" she cried out as she moved aside to let them see.

(A/N: I know Aerith is a calm, collective girl but come on, when you see a mirror image of your friend attacking and kicking some serious ass, you gotta panic.)

Leon staggered over and stared in confused shock, "What the hell?" _What the hell is this? One is Sora but who in the hell is the other guy?!_ Riku walked over and blinked in surprise.

"Roxas?!" he yelped as he knelt down next to Sora's Nobody in amazement. The others looked confused about the matter and Riku sighed. "Ah, that's right. We didn't tell you."

"Tell us what?" Yuffie asked as she set Cloud down for Aerith to tend to him and Leon leaned heavily on the _Gunblade_, looking rather annoyed.

"Who is he?" the Gunblader asked angrily.

"This is Roxas. He's Sora's Nobody." Riku answered, turning the boy over so he was lying on his back, and looked a little sad. They blinked in bewilderment, obviously not getting this.

"Sora's what?"

"Sora's Nobody." the silver haired teen said, "When a person loses their heart, they split in two. The darkness of the heart is used to form the Heartless. The shell it leaves behind, moves on its own will and becomes a Nobody, a being with no heart."

Leon and Yuffie stared at him, stunned. Their friend had a Nobody? When did that happen? Aerith paused in her tending and listened. The ninja shook her head, puzzled by all that was being said.

"Whoa, wait! Sora never lost his heart to the Heartless until now. But if what you say is true, then there can't be two bodies! One is Sora and the other is this Roxas." she said, jerking her thumb at the two prone forms on the floor. "How can that be?" Riku shrugged.

"That, I don't know." he murmured, "But Sora _**did**_ lose his heart to the Heartless once."

_"WHAT!?"_ Leon and Yuffie cried out in horror. Sora lost his heart to the Heartless before!? If he did, then why is he still here as himself?!

"How did he lose his heart?!" the Gunblader asked. Before Riku could answer, a voice answered for him in the form of a question.

"It was that black Keyblade, wasn't it? He used the damn thing on himself, didn't he?" Everyone turned in surprise at Cloud, who was awake and glaring at Riku, who blinked back at him in shock. "I saw how you stared at the damn thing like it was the worse thing than hell itself."

The teenager lowered his eyes.

"So he did do it, little idiot." the lone wolf muttered, shifting to get more comfortable then flinched when he moved a bit too much. Aerith placed a hand on his chest to still his movements, the touch was gentle but firm.

"All right, mister tough guy, no more moving. You cracked a few ribs and they'll puncture you lungs if you keep moving." the girl lectured.

"He **killed** himself with a keyblade!? A black one!?" Yuffie snapped, placing her hands on her hips and scowled. Riku sighed at the reactions he was getting, rolling his eyes heavenward.

"No, he didn't kill himself with it. He opened his heart to the darkness with that cursed thing."

_"FOR WHAT!?"_

"To save Kairi."

"What...?"

"Before you guys came to Hollow Bastion, Sora and I were already there. Sora was there to save the Princesses of Heart and close the keyhole. But I, under the control of the fucking fake Ansem, was there to open it to the darkness with the Dark Keyblade."

"Which was made from the hearts of the Princesses." Leon put in, beginning to understand a little.

Riku nodded.

"Right. But it was made from _**six**_ of them, not all seven." the teenager corrected, "The seventh one, Kairi's heart, wasn't there. It was with Sora the entire time."

"But how does that fit in with what's going on now?" Aerith asked as she applied ointment on one of Cloud's many wounds.

"I'm getting to it. Anyway, Sora couldn't close the keyehole because it was incomplete. The Hallow Bastion Keyhole needed the seven hearts to complete itself but only six were awake and accounted for. Kairi's heart was what was needed to get the thing open, but she was just a comatose doll without her heart. Sora had her heart within his own and his keyblade was useless to opening hearts..."

"So he used the Dark Keyblade, which I'm assuming is used to _**open**_ hearts?" Cloud muttered, frowning at the bandages that was covering his upper body.

"Right. Just as Sora's keyblade has the power to close hearts, the Dark keyblade has the power to open them. To awaken Kairi and free her heart to complete the keyhole, only one thing came to his mind." Riku sighed and a look of pain crossed his eyes, "He _**had to **_open his heart to darkness in order to free the seventh heart."

Everyone looked appalled at the news of had happen. How could Fate force a young person to do that to himself? Not only is he forced to save the worlds but he had to sacrifice his young life to the darkness to achieve this? That was like adding insult to injury! He comes a long, tiring way to save lives, his innocence torn apart, only to learn near the end that he had to "die" to save everyone?

"That's so wrong..." Yuffie murmured in disgust, looking a Sora's small, prone form in sorrow. He looked so calm and carefree in his sleep, that one wouldn't know that he's a mere pawn in destiny's game. Riku looked a little pissed at the idea.

"Tell me about it." he growled, "After he opened his heart, Kairi's heart was freed and completed the keyhole. But before he could close it, he disappeared into darkness and his heart turned into a Heartless; which pursued after Donald, Goofy and Kairi. Only this Heartless was different."

"How different?"

"The Heartless didn't attack them, merely followed. A normal Heartless will pursue the target and attack no matter what, but this one didn't do anything when it reached them. It just stood there and stared at them. Kairi knew that it was Sora and protected him when the other Heartless came to attack them. She didn't want to believe that he was gone for good and held his memory in her heart. Her heart was the light that guided him through the darkness, which resulted in him reverting back to his normal form."

"That still doesn't explain anything now." Aerith reminded him, mending Cloud's scarf.

Riku sighed, "Even though Sora was a Heartless for a short time, it was still enough to create his Nobody. When he reverted back without his Nobody, the Nobody was trapped in the dark realm and Sora lost half of his power and half his identity."

"Come again?" Yuffie asked, looking puzzled again.

"When he defeated the fake Ansem, the worlds began to reform and take back the people that were missing from them. Do you remember what happened to Kairi while Sora was at the End of the World?" Riku asked them. They blinked in confusion, trying to remember. Leon thought hard and snapped his fingers when it came back to him.

"We left Kairi in the care of Merlin, but he told us that she disappeared, hours after Sora said he was at the End of the World taking on Ansem." he replied and the teenager nodded.

"Right, she disappeared because Sora defeated Ansem and the worlds were reforming. Destiny Islands, our world, was returning to normal and bringing back its citizens with it, therefore warping them back to the world. Do you know why it didn't warp Sora or I back to it?"

The others thought about it and looked at each other. Good question. Why didn't their world take them back while it was rebuilding itself?

"Um, because you were on the other side of the Door to Darkness? Sora, um, refused to go back until he got you and King Mickey back?" Yuffie tried out, looking a little clueless.

Riku half smiled. "You're half right. The real reason is because it didn't recognize us."

"What?!" Leon yelped, obviously not believeing this.

(A/N: This is _**my**_ explaination as to what happened at the end of KH1.)

"It didn't recognize either of you because you weren't yourselves." Aerith replied calmly, looking at the group after she checked over Sora and Roxas. The latter will be awaking soon.

"Correct. It didn't recognize Sora because he was missing half of himself, which he didn't know. And it didn't recognize me because I was in the darkness for too long, therefore becoming a member of the darkness." Riku murmured, "We were finally ourselves just before our final fight against Xemnas. Roxas returned to Sora, making him whole again and I was released from the dark realm. So we were finally able to get home, but Sora had to be king of Kingdom Hearts while the rest of us have to be the Guardians of Kingdom Hearts."

"Then this shit happens." Leon griped, looking at Roxas, who was stretched out alongside Sora and sighed. If it ain't one thing then its another. The Nobody stirred, groaning and opening his eyes a crack. Everyone looked toward him as he shook his head a little and sat up slowly. He blinked a few times as if trying to get the sleep out of his eyes and looked around in confusion. He blinked a few more times becoming more alert then began to take in to what's around him with wide eyes. Obviously, he didn't know where he was or what he was doing here.

"What the hell?!" he yelped, staring at everyone in shock, "What the hell am I doing here?!" Cloud looked at him through narrowed eyes. With the lower half of his face hidden behind the scarf, he looked a lot more intimidating.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." he growled, flexing his clawed hand slowly. Roxas glared at him and then at everyone else too.

"Whoa, whoa! If you think I had a hand in this, then you're damn nuts!" the Nobody snapped, not moving from his spot on the floor. "I was asleep damnit!"

Leon frowned at the mention of that. "Asleep?"

Roxas nodded, rubbing at his eyes, "Yeah, I have to be asleep for Sora to get full power but I do obtain his memories to keep myself up-to-date."

"Really?" Riku looked interested at the fact. So, Roxas was still there somewhere within Sora's mind. Apparently, the teenage king didn't want him to fade away into nothing. The Nobody blinked for a minute and looked at everyone.

"Where's Sora? He's still here, you know." he said, "If he really wasn't here, then I'll be in complete control and I'm not. I can still feel Sora's presence, it's faint but still there."

Everyone was completely shocked. Sora was still here? But if Roxas was here then Sora wouldn't be. Especially when that shadow thing jacked his heart. Well, whatever Roxas was saying about Sora's presence explained why the two are able to stay in the same realm together.

Normally, if Sora was here Roxas would be bound to the back his mind. And vise versa if Roxas was here. But there they were, two halves of the same person on the same realm, defying the laws of light and darkness. No one answered Roxas' question and the Nobody noticed.

"What?" he asked nervously. He didn't like the way they were keeping quiet. His eyes widen as a horrorified thought crossed his mind. _Good god, please don't tell me that I've already taken over Sora' body! I, or Sora, don't want to go through this again!_

They still didn't say anything, instead they looked to his left and their gaze sadden a lot more. Roxas blinked in confusion and looked to his left and paled. Sora's body was lying on the floor like a doll, his skin pale and losing color quickly. Roxas could literally see his "life bar" in his mind and it was going down pretty damn fast. The Nobody jumped to his feet and freaked out.

"_OH GOD!_ Quick! We have to get him to the Altar of Naught!!" he screamed, already picking up Sora's prone form. Everyone jumped in surprise at his outburst. Riku said nothing but rushed over to help Roxas, despite his broken arm. Cloud blinked in confusion, trying to figure out what the hell was Roxas' problem.

(A/N: He looks sooo cute when he's confused. -dreamy sigh-)

Yuffie rushed over, told Riku to get away before his messed up his arm even more and carried the teenager in her arms. Aerith told the injured men to stay put, then turned to the Nobody, who was still freaking out.

"Why do we have to get up there for?" she asked as she began to follow him to the door. Roxas still hadn't calmed down yet, too set on rescuing Sora's life.

"Because he needs to go up there and go there _**now**_!" he cried, pushing Yuffie to the door. The ninja, however, planted her feet and didn't budge. She wasn't going anywhere 'til she got an straight answer. The Nobody noticed that she wasn't moving and ran around to looked at her, panic still in his eyes.

"What are you _**doing**_?! Hurry up! We have to get him up there! Gogogogogogo!" Roxas yelled, waving his arms wildly to get her to move.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why we need to go."

"_**Please**_ just listen to me and go! We _really_ need to get up there!"

"That's not an answer."

"I don't care if its not the answer you want! We need to go _now_!!"

"Not good enough."

"Damnit, will you just move your ass?! If we don't get him up there soon, you're going to regret it, believe me! Please!"

"Are you threatening us?!"

"_NO!_ I'm telling you the truth!"

"Just part of it." the ninja growled, still holding Sora's body, "I still want an answer."

Roxas watched in horror as Sora's "life bar" continued to fall and screamed in fury at the fact that Yuffie, any one of them, didn't believe him. They wanted the whole truth, then by all fucking means they've got it. Maybe then they'll get their asses in gear and go.

_"HE'S DYING!"_ Roxas shrieked, surprising the group once again. They blinked in horror. What did he just say?! Sora is...dying?!

"He's dying, okay?! He's dying and if we don't get him up to Kingdom Hearts now, he'll die! If he dies, then everything on the realm of light will be fucked!" the Nobody screamed, "If he dies, I die, the Keyblade will disappear, the doors to all the worlds will open and the Heartless and the left over Nobodies will take over! _**In**_ _**layman's terms, if Sora dies, you're all fucked!!**_"

Evidently, that got Yuffie and Aerith moving to the door faster than Roxas had thought and he ran after them. Riku, Leon, and Cloud were completely petrifed at the idea of someone they had secretly thought of as a younger brother dying. It... it just didn't make sense! Someone so young dying this early? The hero and true guardian of Kingdom Hearts dying before he could reach his potental? Dying when the worlds needed him most? Light hearted, optimistic, happy-go-lucky Sora... dying?

"How cruel the Fates are to him..." Cloud muttered out loud to no one in particular. Riku and Leon nodded in understanding, still too stunned to say anything.

---------------------------------------------------

"Get to the roof, get to the roof, get to the roof..." Roxas chanted as the trio ran up numerous levels of the castle to get to the roof, where the altar was located. When they reached the final door of the castle, (Roxas mentioned at if Sora lived through this that he should consider putting an elevator somewhere) they headed straight for the altar. Once there Aerith told Roxas to stay by while she and Yuffie delt with Kingdom Hearts. Roxas nodded in agreement, even though he was puzzled by what she meant. _Deal with Kingdom Hearts? What's that supposed to mean?_

Yuffie and Aerith ran to a ritual table that Sora had set up a while back. The table was about the size of a single twin sized bed that was draped over with a light blue and silver silk. The two quickly laid Sora's dying body on the table and backed away from it by about three steps. They knelt down, clasped their hands together over their hearts, and slightly bowed their heads. Roxas watched them from his spot near the stairs. _Were they going to pray to the heart-shaped moon? _

Together the girls chanted:

"We call upon the ruler of Hearts!  
O Kingdom Hearts,  
Heart of all worlds,  
Source of Heaven, Earth and everything in between,  
We summon thee!  
Come, Goddess of Hearts!"

Roxas stepped back in surprise as several hearts leaped from the moon along with a streak of silver light, and headed for the altar. _What the hell?!_ he thought in shock as the hearts and streak of light turned into a whirlwind of pink and silver. He turned away to keep himself from going blind as the whirlwind of hearts and light glowed brighter and brighter and then there was a soft explosion. The Nobody blinked trying to rid of the light spots from his vision and turned back to the altar and froze.

There was a figure he didn't recognize but Aerith and Yuffie did, as they had yet to rise from their kneeling position. He stared at the female figure, trying to find out who it was. Then it hit him like a slap to the face. He had overheard stories passed from the higher ups of Organization XIII, especially from Xemnas, about some goddess. _Were the stories true? _He gazed out at the altar and the figure again.

A woman like no other he had seen in his life, or Sora's for that matter, stood before Aerith and Yuffie. Masses of silver hair framed a face that was alluring as it kept its secrets. Yet by the wide, gentle golden eyes, she seemed to request that others give her all of theirs. Her clothes, made of brightly colored, flowing silk, were outworldish, like no well-bred woman in the all the worlds would have worn. Yet they suited her perfectly. She was exotic and entrancing as if she had fallen from a star.

Roxas couldn't stop staring at her as his mind took in all that was going. _She did fall from a star... Err... well sort of. She came out of the moon actually. _The Goddess looked at the two girls and smiled gently.

"Didist thou summon me?" she asked gently, her voice sounding like the twinkling of the stars. Both Aerith and Yuffie nodded in respect, never moving from their spots. "Ah, then what is it thou request of me?"

"O Goddess of Hearts,  
Please heed our wish.  
We wish for you to help our friend,  
Sora, the Choosen Keyblademaster.  
He is dying and we wish for you to keep him alive.  
Will you grant our wish?"

The Goddess gazed at Sora's form and smiled. "Ah, so he is the Keyblade's Choosen one. He is much more handsome than I hath thought." she said gently, "As thou wish, I shall dost what I can."

She looked at the teen's wilting body and held her hand out to him. Several little hearts floated over to the boy's body and circled it, lifting him off the table and into the air. The Goddess added a few more hearts as the first few carried him to the floor and adjust his body so that he was floating a few inches off the floor. (A/N: Which means he's "standing".)

The added hearts danced around his body slowly then picked up in speed. The hearts' dance soon bloomed into a whirlwind that completely covered Keyblade Master's body. There was another explosion of light and there stood a large rainbow colored crystal with Sora trapped within.

Aerith and Yuffie blinked in surprise as the Goddess smiled at the crystal. This wasn't what they had in mind. They thought that the Goddess was going to heal Sora, not put him in a crystal. The Goddess of Hearts turned to them with a sad smile.

"I know what thou art thinking and I apologize. Tis all I can dost for him. Without his heart he will not last." she murmured sadly, "Dost not worry, this is Heart Crystal. Tis made from many hearts this one has freed and saved. They will protect his life but he will not awaken til his heart is returned."

She stroked the smooth surface lovingly and the crystal plused softly in return. Yuffie and Aerith stood and walked over to the crystal tomb and looked at it. True to the Goddess' words the tomb was made of Heart Crystal. Hundreds of tiny hearts were linked together and circled Sora's body protectively, allowing no one to pass through. The Goddess clapped her hands suddenly and seven more crysytal tombs appeared and circled the perimter of the floor. It was the Seven Princesses of Heart! Each crystal had one princess and bore only one color, the seven colors of the rainbow!

"Dost not worry, the Princesses of Heart have the same fate as Sora. The Heart Crystal will keepest them alive but in deep slumber. Their collective power giveth the Keybearer's life a chance to heal." the Goddess explained as she gazed at the two girls. Aerith and Yuffie breathed out sighes of relief, thankful for the Goddess of Hearts' help.

The elegant woman watched them then gazed at Sora. "Pray tell, whom dost thou plan to send to fetch Sora's heart?" she asked as she returned her golden gaze to the two girls. They blinked in surprise then looked at each other in worry. They knew they had forgotten something. Cloud, Leon, and Riku can't go running around looking for Shadow Sora, they were too injured to move. They couldn't go because... well, they don't have much in combat experience and they have to look after the guys. So who can go? Wait... they can ask the Goddess to heal them... right?

Aerith knelt down in front of the Goddess and asked for her help.

"O Goddess of Hearts,  
Please heed my wish.  
I wish for you to help my friends,  
Cloud, Riku and Leon.  
They are badly injured and I wish for you to heal them.  
Will you grant me my wish?"

The Goddess considered it for a while then teleported the three men to altar. They looked around in confusion, finally took notice of her and bowed their heads respectfully. She smiled gently as she waved her hand before them, inspecting their injuries magically. She froze and blinked in surprise, caught off guard by something. She passed her hand before them again and looked concerned.

"Ah, I cannot." the Goddess informed them, "Tis the work of dark magic. A force that only the Keybearer can match equally."

Yuffie sighed, "So only Sora can heal them?"

The Goddess nodded solemnly and the group sighed in defeat. Well that was just great. The young king is the only one capable of healing them but he's stuck in a comatose state. What are they going to do now? The Goddess read their minds and blushed a bit.

"To speakest the truth, thy injuries art caused by Fate. I cannot intervene with her work. Thou art not choosen by Fate to taketh this journey." she said softly, "Only the Keybearer canst go. Or..." She angled her head to the side and smiled at Roxas, who was standing over there.

He blinked in surprise as soon as he noticed her looking directly at him. How in the world did she know-? _No,wait... _Roxas shook his head, _She's a goddess. _And as one, she can sense him. So that shouldn't surprise anyone. She smiled softly and motioned him forward.

"Cometh forth, young one." she purred as the Nobody stepped forward nervously, "Art thou Roxas?"

The young Nobody nodded and bowed in respect, not wanting to get her upset. She only smiled at him and that relaxed him. "Ah!" she giggled softly like the stars that twinkled above them, "Thou art Sora's Nobody?"

Again, Roxas nodded.

The Goddess clapped her hands in joy. "Ah! Then thou shall goeth forth and reclaimeth Sora's heart." The Nobody's mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at her. He's going to do _what?!_ He had to run around and look for Sora's heart?! Wait... how did he...? He whirled around glared at the group, his blue eyes flashing angrily.

"What the **hell** happened to Sora?!" Roxas snapped, "How in all the freaking worlds did he lose his heart this time!?"

The group winced, except for Leon and Cloud, and sighed. Another thing they forgot to do. They forgot to tell Roxas what had happened since they were all too intent on saving Sora's life. Yuffie tried her hand in it, even though she didn't quite understand herself.

"Um... a Heartless took it?" the ninja guessed, shrugging her shoulders in obvious confusion. Sora's Nobody stared at them with a mixed look on his face. It was a mixture between shock, confusion, and rage. The three emotions flashed across his face for several seconds before finally choosing one to use on them. And it was rage.

_"A FUCKING HEARTLESS?!"_ he shrieked, "You mean to tell me that some fucking Heartless walked in, jacked Sora's heart, kicked your asses and left!?"

"Um, bascially... yeah. That's what happened." Yuffie answered. The group glared at her as the young Nobody let out a strangled growl of frustration and she glared right back. "Hey, I'm not gonna lie to him. He's half of Sora and you know how Sora is to liars."

Roxas sighed and waved his hand at dismissively, a signal to just drop the subject and get back to the matter at hand. And that is to find the Heartless that took Sora's heart. The teen Nobody ran his hand through his sort, spikey hair and thought about what was going on. He had told the others that he always was up-to-date by looking through Sora's memories and that is completely true.

Only one problem...

For some reason he can't access the last bit of Sora's memory that led to any clues as to what happened earlier today. He remembered the Tournament for sure... it had been a blast to watch. The Winner's Party, Sora enjoying his time and then him getting sick. And... well, that's it. The memories ended right there and he didn't know why. Sora had always allowed him to shift through his memories no matter what, whether the memories were good or bad. But... oddly enough the last bit of the memory had been pretty bad. He remembered Sora feeling some pain but that was it, the rest was blocked. It was as if something else is blocking the memory from his access point.

The Nobody shifted his weight to one leg, folded his arms across his chest and scowled slightly. He didn't like it, this blockage in memory, it was like torture. The last bit of Sora's memory may hold a vital clue as to what Heartless or whatever stole his heart. He bit his lower lip and chewed on it out of Sora's habit. He didn't like that feeling either. He felt as though someone reached in and stolen his heart as well and they did... sort of. He and Sora are one and the same... but they felt more than just being one. He and Sora felt like they were twin brothers and Roxas like the idea of it. Sora never had a brother and neither did Roxas for obvious reasons.

_If only..._

"Roxas..." someone called out softly, breaking his thoughts and causing him to look up. The Goddess was watching him but when he looked at her she turned slightly away and giggled lightly. He raised a brow at her action then looked at the group, who grinned at him. They were sad smiles but smiles none the less.

"What?" he asked as the group kept watching him.

"Do you have any idea how much you act like Sora?" Aerith asked as the rest of the group seemed to drift off into small daydreams.

"Uh, yeah... because I'm _half_ of Sora."

Riku grinned, "Yeah, but at the same time your not. You actually think things through, unlike Sora. You realize that he chews on his lower lip when he's in deep thought, even though that's a bit rare for him?"

Roxas shook his head lightly, "No, I didn't."

"Roxas, thou dost not have time to dawdleth long." the Goddess said softly, "Whom shall goeth with thee?"

The Nobody frowned slightly, which earned another giggle from the Goddess of Hearts. He raised a brow to her actions again but went back to thinking. "To tell the truth, I don't know. Leon, Riku and Cloud are too injured to come. Aerith and Yuffie have to stay to make sure they recover and protect Sora's body." he murmured sadly but then an idea began to form, "Maybe...?"

Leon looked toward the entrance of the Altar of Heart and whistled harshly. Two heads looked around the corner and shrank back slightly. "Donald, Goofy. Get over here!" the Gunblader griped when the two shot back behind the wall. "Don't try to hide! We know you're there!"

The duck wizard peeked around the corner as well as the Knight Captain. "Do we have to?" Donald asked shakily. Cloud glared at them and flexed his gloved hand, the golden claws scissoring together lightly. His blue eyes telling them he wasn't kidding around.

_"Now."_ the lone warrior growled out and the companions of Sora scurried out and stood in attention before the group. Riku stood and walked towards them, his broken arm in a sling, and sighed.

"You two are the only ones that are capable to go with Roxas on this journey. Are you ready to take on the Heartless and Nobodies again?" he asked seriously and the two nodded eagerly. The silver haired teenager smiled. "Good, that takes care of that problem..."

Donald and Goofy turned to their future partner for the time being and froze. One look at Roxas and his stance and the two began to wail in sorrow. The Nobody blinked in confusion, noticed his stance and shifted out of it as the rest of the group stared at the wizard and knight.

"Donald, Goofy, what's the matter?" Aerith asked as the two continued to cry. Donald tried to speak but was too choked up to form words correctly. Goofy was too busy crying and staring at Sora's little tomb and wailed louder. The teenage Nobody sighed and ran his hand through his light brown hair again.

"I think I get it." he said as the group looked at him, "They don't want to come with me."

"But they battled alongside Sora..." Riku began and Roxas shook his head.

"That's the problem. They're too attached to him. I'm only half of him but at the same not him. They're gonna end up mistaking me for Sora and when they realized it, they're fall right down and cry." the Nobody replied, "I think it's best for them to stay here and look after Sora. That way they can be near by to fight off any Heartless that may pop up and attack."

Goofy wiped at his tears, "Garwsh...th-thanks..." he sniffled as Donald followed suit.

"S-sorry..." the wizard stammered through his tears. Roxas smiled. He couldn't blame them, they went through a lot with Sora and the trio went the tightest of friends. It was no surprise that they didn't want to go with someone else. It'll take more than an order from King Mickey to make them budge. The Nobody grinned inwardly. Not even the Goddess of Hearts can make them go and he admired their friendship with Sora.

The Goddess sighed, "Thou cannot goeth alone on this journey."

Roxas flashed her smile and the Goddess automatically turned away slightly, another giggle escaping her mouth. He arched a brow and stared at her for bit before getting to his idea. "I know I can't but I've got an idea on who can go with me."

The Goddess blinked at him in surprise. "Pray tell, whom shall goeth with thee?"

Roxas smiled as he knelt down before her, clasped his hands over his... um... heart and spoke softly in prayer.

"O Goddess of Hearts,  
Please heed my wish.  
I wish for Axel and Demyx  
To return to the realm of light  
And accompany me to rescue the  
Choosen Wielder of the Keyblade.  
Will you grant me my wish?"

The Goddess blinked in surprise at the wish. Was he really asking her to bring two more Nobodies into the realm of light to help him? She considered it, juggling the idea with logic and Fate's Design. She wasn't sure if Fate was willing to accept the alternative. She was told by Fate that Donald and Goofy were to accompany Roxas on his journey but they had refused to leave the Keybearer's side.

Well, Roxas has understood their feelings and accepted the fact they weren't going anywhere. The Goddess smiled a bit. It seemed as though Fate has underestimated Donald and Goofy's feelings to Sora and created an error in her design. _Well, the Twin of Darkness hast asketh of me kindly and he does needeth a companion on this journey. Yea, I'll giveth thee what he wished for the saketh of the worlds._

"Thy wish shall be granted." she answered wisely, "Standeth back." Roxas blinked at her as he rose to his feet and backed away as she turned from them and raised her hands to the Kingdom Hearts and sang beautifully.

"O Kingdom Hearts!  
Hearts of young,  
Hearts of old!  
Hearts of past,  
Hearts of future,  
Heed my power!

Bringeth forth the ones born in darkness!  
Axel, born of darkness's wild flames;  
Demyx, born from darkness's surging waters;  
Cometh forth to the realm of light!

Be born in the thine forms of power!  
Axel, cometh to me in form of gentle flames;  
Demyx, cometh to me in form of calmest waves,  
Thou's companion asketh for thy help and power.  
Cometh and aid Roxas in his time of need!"

Several little hearts leaped from the moon and danced in front of the goddess. She smiled and touched each one. The hearts twirled at her touch and danced around each other before they flashed with power. Half turned blue and the other half red and they broke into two circles. The little hearts danced and whirled about in joy as the Goddess waved her hands at them, casting powerful magic on the little hearts. The tiny hearts seemed to titter and coo as they danced again, going ever faster in front of the group.

Roxas and the others watched in amazement as the dancing hearts whirled about faster and faster, transforming into twin tornadoes of blue and red. But what caught their attention the most were the small items trapped within each whirlwind. There was a tiny flame, which grew in size with the whirlwind fanning it, in one and a tiny bubble of water that stretched within another. The two items grew bigger as the dancing hearts twirled around them in blinding speed, working furiously to give the two elements a form.

The group also noticed that the glow was getting brighter and knew the spell was nearing completion. So they all turned away in an effort to keep them from going blind as the twin tornadoes exploded in bright red and blue lights. It didn't work since they were still blinded by the light and weren't sure if the spell worked until...

"Headrush. What the hell is going on?" one voice griped.

"Dude -like- we're alive." another voice exclaimed.

"I _know that,_ you dumbass! What I want to know is why!"

Roxas' eyes lit up in enjoy upon hearing his two friends after such a long time. He couldn't help but yell out in sheer happiness as he brought his arms down and ran to them. The two new comers blinked in confusion as they looked up to see their old friend run up to them at full speed. The younger Nobody leaped forward and tackled the two to the floor.

"Axel, Demyx!"

"Roxas!?"

"Little dude!"

"I'm so glad you guys are here!"

"Uh, thanks. Where exactly _is_ here?"

"Axel, dude, I think we're back at the Palace of Empty Hearts."

_"WHAT?!"_

"Yup, you guys are back!"

"Why are we at the Palace of Empty Hearts?!

"Roxas, did Xemnas kill Sora?"

"No, Demyx, he didn't."

Riku stepped up to the heap of bodies and grinned wryly. The elder looking teen with red hair, which he assumed was Axel, glared at the blonde teenager to his right. And that teenager, which the silver haired teen guessed was Demyx, merely looked around in surprise then grinned stupidly. And Roxas was right between the two, giving them both a fierce hug. Riku smiled a bit, Sora acted like that around everyone and loved nothing more than to give hugs to friends he hadn't seen in awhile. _So, they really are one and the same._

"I think we can fill in the gaps for you guys as soon as Roxas lets you up." Riku snickered as the one he spoke of, blushed and hurriedly stood and helped his two friends up. Axel brushed himself off and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for the explainations to begin. Demyx was a bit more interested seeing the noticable changes to the world he once called home.

"All right, we're listening." Axel said dryly and listened as carefully as possible. Even Demyx took it seriously. Riku, and the group explained everything they could to them. Everything from Xemnas' defeat, at which Axel praised Sora for, to what was going on now. Roxas stared at the group with a horrified look on his face as Cloud tried to explain as to what had happened to the young Keyblader while he was checking up on him. But even then the lone warrior had no idea what happened.

_So it wasn't a Heartless but some shadow thing that took Sora's heart?_ the young Nobody thought with horror, _Why does that sound familiar?_ He looked at the group after all the explainations were done. "Does anyone know what this shadow thing is?" he asked and everyone shook their heads. "Great."

Leon paused and remembered how Donald and Goofy had shrank away at the very sight of the creature when it showed itself. If it had been a Heartless, those two would have been on it faster than Pluto on a steak. He narrowed his eyes and turned his gaze on them. "We don't know what that thing was but..." he said, "Donald and Goofy do."

Everyone zeroed in Sora's companions, who automatically began to shift uneasily under the collective stare. They looked at each other and trembled in fear in remembrance of the shadow creature. Their eyes took on a distant look. Goofy had a mix of horror and sadness on his face and his lower lip quivered as he fought back tears. Donald had the same exact look but had tighten his grip on his wand and seemed to ready himself for battle.

"Guys?" Riku called but they had already gone to their horrified memory.

"We promise Sora, we promise..." they murmured solemnly as Yuffie waved her hand in front of their faces but got no reaction from either one.

Cloud sighed, "Well, they're gone."

"Yuffie, don't do that. You might scare them into a fight." Riku muttered, eyeing the two carefully as they continued to stare out into nothing.

"How?"

"Memory backlash. Apparently, seeing this shadow thing may have forced them to remember something that they thought was best forgotten."

"Wait, they said they promised Sora something." Leon said as he watched Donald and Goofy as well.

"Yeah, so?" the female ninja questioned dryly. "They always promise Sora something."

"Roxas, you said you can access Sora's memories, right?"

"Yeah?"

Cloud grinned, "I get it. You're going to want Roxas to shift through Sora's memories and find out exactly what this _"promise" _is."

Roxas scowled at Leon and Cloud as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Hey! Do I look like a Time Machine here?!" the teen Nobody griped, "Do you have any idea how long its going to take to shift through _**all **_Sora's memories to find that promise?! It ain't like I flipping through a magazine!"

Riku grinned, "Better get started on it, huh?"

The sixteen-year-old's scowl worsened. "Do you guys have any idea how many freaking promises my lighter side made?! A _**ton!**_ It will take forever to find it!"

Axel sighed irrtitably, "Ah, a stroll through memory lane...how cute. Does anyone mind telling me why Demyx and I were brought back to life?"

The Goddess stepped in, seeing how much time had been wasted on talking. "I shall tell thee. Thou were summoned to help Roxas. His journey shall be dire and he needeth his friends to help him." the Goddess of Hearts explained. Roxas opened his mouth to speak but she held up a hand. "Before thou asketh, I cannot reveal the shadow's identity. That goeth against Fate's plan, forgive me. Donald and Goofy shall reveal it in due time and that time is not now."

"Great." Cloud muttered. The Goddess smiled sadly at his word as she reached out and touched each elder Nobody just below their collar bone. Axel raised a brow at the action as Demyx just grinned.

"What was that for?" the fire wielder question. She only smiled gently.

"To keepest a link to thee. Thy life is only borrowed and it shall be quick to deplete so thou must keepest a tie to Kingdom Hearts. Only it canst keepest thee alive. And..." She held out her hand and two beads of energy floated from her hand and landed squarely over their hearts. The beads soon transformed into two necklaces that each bore a different insignia.

Wrapped around Axel's neck was a chain much like Sora's and Roxas' but it had the symbol of fireball on it. Around Demyx's neck was the same thing only it was in the shape of a wave. The Goddess reached over and tapped Roxas' chain that held an X shaped charm. The younger Nobody touched it in question.

The Goddess giggled at his expression. "Dost not worry, Roxas. I merely just given ye three powers much like Sora's. His transformation powers and magic are the only things I canst giveth thee. Each one hath these gifts. Only thee, Roxas, I hath giveth the powers of Thunder. It is thou's main power now." she told them as she held out her hand to Roxas, who stared at her in confusion. "Taketh the Keyblade, Sora's weapon, with thee. Thou art the only one that can wieldst the power it has."

She placed the shrunken magical weapon into his hand. Roxas opened his palm and gazed at the tiny key that shone brightly to him. He hung it on his chain and blinked in surprise. The Keyblade pulsed softly as it recognized him as half of its former master and it hid itself behind his other charm. He grinned a little. Well, now he knew where the Keyblade disappeared to when Sora was't using it.

"Thank you." the trio Nobodies replied as they bowed to her. She turned slightly away and giggled then summoned the Gummi Ship to start their journey.

"Taketh the Gummi Ship, _Ultima_. Tis Sora's most powerful ship he himself created. It hath seen much battle and knoweth the realm well. It shall protect thee much liketh done with Sora. May thee hast a safe journey and good luck!" she giggled before disappearing into thin air.

"Was she blushing?" Roxas asked to no one in particular. For awhile no one said anything just stared at the empty space the Goddess had occupied earlier. No one knew why but the Goddess of Hearts had acted a little strangely toward Sora and Roxas. All were confused but one.

Leon smirked as he strode, the best he could at the moment, over to Roxas and grinned. "Yeah, she was."

"Why?"

"Because she's got herself a crush."

"On who?! Sora?!"

"Yup."

"The Goddess of Hearts has a crush on Sora?!"

"Yup."

"Sora, dude, I feel sorry for you."

The Gunblader's grin grew wider. "You better start feeling sorry for yourself."

Roxas stared at him, "Why?"

"Because she's got one on you too."

_"WHAT!?"_

"Well, you _**are**_ half of Sora."

"Is that why she keeps looking away everytime I look at her?!"

The Gunblader nodded with the smirk still playing on his face as the young Nobody wailed that he wasn't ready to have girls chasing after him. Axel grinned like the Chesire Cat about the ordeal and Demyx praised the fact that Roxas had a powerful entity wrapped around his finger. The teen yelled at both of them to shut up as his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Ohh, ye-ah! Let's get ready for this road trip!" Demyx cheered as he summoned up his guitar and strummed a few cords.

"Way a head of you." Axel shot back as he twirled his twin Chakrams in his hands, "Be prepared. _P-R-E-P-A-R-E-D, _got it memorized?"

Roxas grinned as he extended his right hand out to his side and the Keyblade automatically appeared in full battle mode in his grip. "Let's do this!"

_"YEAH! FOR SORA!"_ everyone cheered and the trio of Nobodies raced for the Gummi ship, eager to start their adventure...

-------------------------------

WHOO! I finally completed chappy TWO! Hooray for me!

Wow, I suck. It took me several months to make one chapter...that _sucks_.

Anyway, I think I dragged this chappy way too long and I apologize for that, I didn't know how to end it. Well, now that the guys are about to start their journey... where will they go first? What will happen?

Just give me some ideas here. Full fledge ones please and don't worry, I **will** give you credit for your idea when I post up your idea. I know for certain that they'll go to Halloween Town and the Pride Lands sometime later. Which world do you guys think they should go first? Remember the world has to be a Disney one, it can be from the game or a Disney movie Square Enix had yet to place in.

I hope you enjoy the chappy and I'll chat with ya later!


End file.
